Because I care
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Hermione has been acting very suspiciously lately, not getting in until past 10pm. And now Ron has had enough. After accusing her of cheating the truth comes out; and it's nothing what Ron expected.


Ron Weasley was sitting in his living room annoyed. His wife of three years, Hermione, still wasn't home. It had been like this for two weeks now, everyday the same excuse; work. Ron knew that her work was important to her, but not this important. She had missed their anniversairy last week, not getting into 10:45, completely missing the romantic meal he had planned. No. This was nothing to do with work. This was something else.

Ron scratched his head, his eyes falling on the clock. It read 9:50. "What is she doing? I hardly even see her. It's like I'm invisible," he mumbled out loud.

10:00, and still nothing. Then 10:10. 10:20. 10:30. Time was ticking away.

Ron was more or less asleep, when the door opened quietly. He jumped up, racing to the door in the darkness. He noticed a small shadow, moving near the coat rack. It was clear she hadn't noticed he was there. Silently, he quickly clicked on the light. Hermione froze. Her bushy curls hung tightly to her hand, and she twisted around and faced him. Her brown eyes were filled with sorrow, as she stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"Where were you? And don't say work again, 'Mione."

Her lips parted slightly, but no words came out. She looked at the floor, as a single tear slid down her cheek. Ron didn't move. Surely she wasn't- No. She couldn't have? She wasn't cheating on him? She wouldn't do that? Would she?

Hermione looked up, and moved towards Ron. He edged away from her, unable to look at her. He stormed into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa. She followed him in, quietly, sitting across from him, in her chair.

"You've been cheating on me, haven't you?"

"No I-." "

Don't lie, Hermione. Don't say it was a mistake, or it wont happen again."

"Ron, I-."

"Who? Neville? Seamus? Harry? Or even little Vicky?" His voice was harsh, and he noticed her shake.

"Ron, listen to me. I haven't-."

"Why should I listen! Why should I listen to you, when you betrayed me!" He stood up, his fist clenched. "When you missed our anniversairy, when you missed the meal I cooked, when you ruined my life?!"

Hermione stood up, tears streaming down both cheeks. "I haven't cheated on you! I love you!" She reached out to him, but he brushed her off.

"Lies! All of them! I know I'm not good enough, but why lead me on? Huh? Why lead me on to thinking someone loved me?" His face was red with anger, fury.

"I HAVE NOT CHEATED ON YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Hermione yelled. "AND YES SOMEONE DOES LOVE YOU; ME! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE? WHY I FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSAIRY!? BECAUSE I WAS AT MY PARENTS, SEEING AND LOOKING AFTER MY FATHER WHO IS DYING! THAT'S WHY! SO YES I LOVE YOU! AND NO, I HAVEN'T CHEATED ON YOU WITH ANYONE!" With that, she raced up the stairs, and into the bedroom, Ron hearing the door slam.

Ron stood there. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He could hear Hermione distantly, crying. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what to do. After a few minutes, he walked up the stairs. He pushed open their bedroom door, seeing Hermione sitting up, hugging her knees, on the floor. He raced to her, trying to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Hermione, I'm sor-."

"How could you think that? I would never do that."

"I know, but-."

"No. No buts Ron. What would you do if this was the other way round? If your father was dying, and you were spending time with him, and I accused you of cheating?" More tears fell, but she made no effort to stop them.

"Hermione, you would never have thought that. Because if my father was dying, I would tell you. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione didn't look up.

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to have to answer all the questions you had. I wanted my time with you to be like I was a different person with a different life. I wanted my time with you to be fun and good, but well, it hasn't been"

Ron went in to hug her, and this time she didn't push him away. Her head fell against his chest, as his strong arms held her close to him. "But, if you had told me, I could have helped you. If you had told me, it wouldn't have been eating away at you, like it has been. If you had told me, you would have felt better, knowing that someone else knows, that someone else will look after you, that someone else can help." She nodded gently. "Death is hard, I know. I know because I have been through death, through loss, through greiving. And you helped me. So let me help you."

Hermione looked up, and Ron caught one of her tears. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Ron," she whispered.

"I know. And I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. It's because I care."

He lifted her up onto the bed. She shuffled under the duvet, her eyes still locked on his. "Tomorrow, I think we both have a day off, okay?" He asked her. She blinked in reply, as he climbed in beside her. He pulled againgst him, kissing her lips softly. Her head tucked into the crook of his neck, and his arms were tight around her. "I love you," he muttered. "

I love you too, you idiot," she whispered back. Ron couldn't help it, as he fell asleep with a very short smile on his face.


End file.
